User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Let's Rate How Useless the Ultimate Powers are
Dart Monkey **Ultra Juggernaut (Average): Yes, Gigantic Spike Balls sound useful, right? Well the spike balls miss but atleast they deal lots of damage to non-MOAB-class Bloons. Else it's extremely useless. I'm placing this as average though. Great for crowd control (IMO). **Plasma Monkey Fan Club: If you're using the Total Transformation strategy it's good. However if you're not it's bad. Literally, plasma has short range. I THINK. **Crossbow Master (Good): Crossbow Master is VERY VERY OP in Dart Monkey only challenges. That's all. *Boomerang Monkey **Glaive Lord (Average): When placed correctly, you have a swirling chaotic glaive ring. But that's the only new thing it can do. The glaives will go crazy on killing though. *Tack Shooter **Inferno Ring (Good): It literally is a killer flame. Toasts lots of Bloons fast. Toasts a BFB's children and even the BFB. But however, without villages, I don't think it can toast a ZOMG's children. It is KILLER. **Super Maelstrom (Bad): If you placed the Maelstrom FAR AWAY from Bloons, then you're litearlly... not going anywhere. Cannot handle camos. Pretty much, use the ability when Bloons are CLOSE to the tower! **The Tack Zone (Average): The Tack Zone is basically a rain of tacks. Everywhere. In one zone. It also has increased range. With Even Faster Shooting it destroys bloons like a joke. EVEN MOABS! Even a... BFB. Unfortunaly it has (some) problems with Reinforced BFBs and ZOMGs if placed wrongly. Has problems with BFBs two. Tested it on Cubism. *Ice Monkey **Super Brittle (Bad): More like NOT AT ALL Brittle. It only is good against non-MOAB-class Bloons. Why? The icon is a lie. The icon is: a MOAB being shattered to pieces. However, literally, it's only doing FIVE damage to MOABs, not even freezing them. The huge damage is a lie... it's only basically I think FOUR additional damage. Bring Viral Frost back please. JUST BRING IT BACK. Worst upgrade, I assume. This is barely Ultimate Power, more like Cheap & Weak Power. **Absolute Zero (Bad): Atleast we already have the Snap Freeze buff. But if you use it against like a Blue Regrow Bloon, you're literally dead. Sure, it affects MOAB-class Bloons, but it only slows 'em down. **Icicle Impale (Good): It literally can single a MOAB. Spams icicles. But unfortunaly instead of freezing it slows them down like the Absolute Zero. IT CAN EVEN SINGLE A BFB AND ITS CHILDREN! Sometimes, that is. *Glue Monkey **The Bloon Solver (Good): Can single a MOAB down. Even it's children. I'm not kidding. **Glue Storm (Bad): As the meme goes, Ultimate Powers are the best. However, this cannot even handle a single Bloon without Corrosive Glue. The glue neither affects the MOABs. So literally, you're wasting 22650 Cash to buy this cheap and weak ability. **Super Glue (Average): It's an automatic 2/#/5, so yeah. It's very good for MOAB crowd control, as the Super Glue stops them completely. What's more? Well, it's like the Cryo Cannon, but it completely stops MOAB-class Bloons. Along with damaging them. What's more is that unlike Frozen Bloons Super Glued Bloons can be damaged by sharp things! YAHOO! But, it gets kinda useless later on Category:Blog posts